International Heroes
by Punk Puppy3
Summary: Ben and a few heroes go on vacation but are interrupted by a mysterious girl named Megin. And Gwen and her team fight W.I.T.C.H.
1. Chapter 1

**An age of heroes is born**

(In a factory there is a group of people shadowed who enter)

(Then out of the shadows there is a teenaged boy with a green jumpsuit with a blue line coming straight down with a black belt and the sleeves ripped off)

Melt-Down: you know the plan team failure isn't an option. The boss doesn't like that.

(Then a girl with a brown jumpsuit with a mask not covering the mouth part and bug eyes over the eye part and moth wings and a boy with a ninja suit without a mask carries two swords on his back and also carries a utility belt with big pouches and daggers in a pouch on his leg)

Moth: Ya ya mister teacher's pet, we get it don't fail geeze.

Blades: Moth we really don't want to start this fight now do we?

Moth: No but he started it!

(A tall and muscular man with black pants and a chain belt and army boots walks in between them)

Shatter: Ssshhh.

Melt-Down: What is it shatter?

(A security guard comes in and flashes a flash light on them)

Security guard: Freeze!

(A Japanese girl with a white and grey hazmat suit and has green skin appears behind him)

Nuclear-Bomb: Make us. (She touches him and his veins appear but green and he falls to the ground)

Blades: Was that necessary?

Nuclear-Bomb: Yes it was.

(A little Russian girl with reddish-brown hair and over-alls and a white shirt walks to a giant metal door)

Melt-Down: You know what to do bertha?

Bertha: Da. (She punches down the door and then blades goes ahead of her to scope out the area.)

Blades: We're good.

(A shadow appears on a railing and appears to be Ben 10)

Ben: No, the fun is just beginning.

Moth: Oh, yay the hero is here to ruin our fun.

Melt-Down: No, not today take him down team!

(Ben slams his Omnitrix and turns into Fourarms)

Fourarms: FOURARMS! Now this is what I'm talking about some raw power.

Melt-down: Shatter and bertha your on.

(Shatter touches the wall and his skin turns to rock and his height increases by 5 inches.)

Shatter: That evens things. (charges towards fourarms and punches him into a wall)

Fourarms: UGGH! Now that is unfair.

Bertha: Villains aren't fair. (She picks up fourarms and tosses him in the air.)

Melt-down: Moth go!

Moth: I knew that. (She flies up and grapes fourarms) Lets see if you can swim?

Fouarms: Should've done that. (slams Omnitrix and changes into Big chill.)

Big Chill: BIG CHILL! (He turn intangible and goes throw moth and freezes her and she falls to the ground.)

Melt-Down: Blades, bring him down!

Blades: You got it boss. (He throws knives at Big Chill but he is still intangible and the knives go right throw him.)

Big Chill: That all you…(He falls to the ground weakened and Nuclear-Bomb and she is pointing her hand at him with out a glove on.)

Melt-Down: Nuclear-bomb stand down he is not what we're here for.

Nuclear-Bomb: But…

Melt down: No buts. Bertha get me some metal over here. (She brings long metal bars over and drops them on big chill and a beam of heat comes out of his hand and melts the metal on big chill.)

(Big chill turn back to Ben.)

Ben: Your not getting away with this.

Shatter: Oh but we have. (Bertha comes back in the room with a giant tube with a light blue liquid and he picks up moth and they start to leave)

Melt-Down: Don't even try stopping us you would need a big team to stop what we're doing. (A beam of light comes down and teleports them away.)

(Kevin's car pulls in and Kevin and Gwen come running in.)

Gwen: Ben are you alright? (She fires a beam and slices the metal in half and Ben gets up.)

Ben: No. Some group of villains came in and kicked my butt and took something out of the lab.

Kevin: What they took was mostosion hydrogen liquid it can pretty much power up anything.

Gwen: Come on well go back to your house and plan what happens next.

Ben: No Gwen, first we have to make a couple of stops.

(IN NEW YORK)

(Generator Rex is seen fighting a E.V.O. that is a giant snake with long reptile arms)

Rex: Come on slimy and ugly is that all you got?

(The E.V.O. attacks Rex with it's tail and slamming him into a building.)

Rex: Ouch.

Kevin: Need some help?

Rex: Na, I'm good. (charges at the E.V.O. but gets knocked back into the same spot.)

Kevin: Need it now?

Rex: Yes.

(Kevin touches the ground and absorbs the stone and turns his hand into a hammer and knocks it out with one blow to the head.)

Kevin: So what do we do with it do we squash it?

Rex: No we cure it. (Rex touches the E.V.O. and absorbs the nanites and the snake turns back into a young woman.)

Kevin: So that's a neat trick.

Rex: Ya, So are you an E.V.O. to?

Kevin: No, but I got a little deal for you, Ya see my girlfriend's cousin is making a team of heroes and you look like a good guy for the job so what do you say?

Agent 6: His answer is NO, He has to many responsibilities to be slacking off with a low rate team.

Rex: Oh come on 6 it's just something extra?

Agent 6: Still NO.

Kevin: So what kind of responsibilities dose he have?

Rex: You can come and see..(Agent 6 gives him a strict look.) What? It's just going to be a quick look.

Agent 6: Fine….But make it quick!

(IN TOKYO)

(Cinderblock is on a rampage.)

Kari: Hey, Ugly! (Cinderblock turns around.) Ya you don't you people have something better to do on Fridays? (Cinderblock charges at Kari and punches the ground and Kari dodges it.) Cream were is that portal?

(Cream, Eduardo, and Cheese the chao are standing in front of a glowing star seal.)

Cream: I'm working on it these things take time ya know!

Eduardo: Kari! Watch Out!

(Cinderblock comes up behind Kari and punches her into a building.)

Kari: It would be nice if someone were helping me!

(Cinderblock is ready to make the final blow but is hit by a pink energy blast and Gwen is standing behind cinderblock.)

Gwen: Ask and you shall receive.

Cream: It's okay Gwen I got the rest. Nadyk natie fomdraga! (a pink portal appears and sucks in cinderblock.)

Kari: It's nice to see you again Gwen how long has it been?

Gwen: About two weeks.

Eduardo: So what is the occasion?

Gwen: well Ben is making a team of heroes and we need all the help we can get so what do you say?

Kari: I don't know?

Cream: We'll have to think about it.

Gwen: Actually this is one of those need to now answers.

Eduardo: We can go back to fosters and think about it.

Cream: Ok Ed. Myt'ranto (they all get teleported away.)

(IN JUMP CITY)

(Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven are all fighting overload.)

Cyborg: Hit him hard no..AARGH! (Overload shocks Cyborg.)

Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos! (Light post are lifted at overload but he just absorbs the electricity.)

Starfire: That was not good.

Raven: No it wasn't.

(Overload unleashes a big amount of energy at Starfire and Raven but it is blocked by a spiked armored ball and appears to be Ben in his Ultimate Cannonbolt form.)

Cannonbolt: Don't worry ladies. Cannonbolt is here to help.

Raven: Well, you can start by getting water on him.

Cannonbolt: No problem. (slams Omnitrix ad becomes Water Hazarad.)

Water Hazarad: WATER HAZARAD! This is going to be short.(Shoots water a overload and he stars to shrink until he becomes in his de-powered form.)

Starfire: Wonderful!

(Water Hazarad turns back into Ben.)

Cyborg: Oh, your that Ben 10, I've seen your work and cleaned it up.

Ben: Oh sorry, it kinda gets messy out there. So listen, I'm kinda here to make an offer.

Raven: What kind of offer?

Ben: It's a team offer, unless you guys are to busy with the Teen Titans I undersatnd.

Cyborg: (looks at Starfire and Raven.) We're in.

Ben: That's great, but what about the rest of the team?

Raven: Beast Boy moved back with the Doom Patrol and Robin went back to Gotham….

Starfire: And he also doesn't like long distance relationships. (with sad look.)

Ben: Oh sorry for asking.

Starfire: It's fine you didn't know.

Raven: So, where's the rest of this team?

Ben: It's currently in progress.

(AT PROVIDENCE BASE)

Kevin: Wow, neat place you got here.

Rex: Ya but there is so many rules.

Kevin: So who's the chick in the lab coat?

Rex: That's Dr. Holiday trust she's a lot more nicer than Agent 6.

Kevin: And you keep a monkey around?

Rex: What bobo's cool.

(Bobo comes over and bites Kevin's ankle.)

Kevin: Ow! Stupid monkey!

Bobo Haha: Hey I can hear you dummy.

Kevin is it just me or did that monkey just talk?

Rex: Ya , he's an E.V.O. to.

Dr. Holiday: So Rex who's your friend?

Rex: Dr. Holiday this is Kevin.

Kevin: Charmed.

Dr. Holiday: Don't flater yourself kid.

Agent 6: Shouldn't you be going?

Kevin: Not until I get an answer from REX not you. (Agent 6 gives him an angry look.)

Rex: Ya know Kev, I'd love to but 6 is really strict and….

Kevin: What your nanny can come to if he can handle it?

Agent 6: I can handle what ever you throw at me kid.

Kevin: Then why don't you say yes?

Agent 6: I like your style kid.

(AT FOSTERS)

Bloo: Listen my clients would love to but they are way to busy for your little team.

Coco: Coco. (That's right.)

Gwen: Bloo sense when did you become a barganing person?

Bloo: Just now.

Gwen: So what do I do if I want them on ben's team?

Bloo: Let me and coco in and you got your-self a deal.

Gwen: Uumm…sure.

Bloo: YES!

Coco: COCOCO! (YAY WE"RE ON A SUPER HERO TEAM!)

(Cream, Kari, and Eduardo walk in.)

Kari: So is it a yes or no.

Gwen: It's a yes.

Eduardo: Cool!

Cream: So we're do we go now?

Gwen: Kari there is a ship out back put on auto pilot Cream you and me got to make a quick stop.

Cream: Okay.

(The jet flys of in the back.)

Cream: OmentoAravelto! **(**teleports her and gwen away from fosters.)

(AT AN AIRCRAFT HOVERING OVER AFRICA)

(Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Tails are on it fighting Eggman robots.)

Sonic: you're not getting away with this Eggman!

Eggman: Oh but I already have Sonic and there is nothing you can do to stop me!

Amy: Wanna bet! (Amy charges at him but he swats her away with the robots hand and she flies off the ship.)

Sonic/Tails/Knuckles: Amy!

(Cream and Gwen appear.)

Cream: Amy! Bastu stara! (A beam of pink energy came out of cream's hand and keeps Amy in stasis.)

Gwen: Nice save.

Eggman: When could she do that?

Cream: You've missed out on a lot well let me show you what you've missed! Merchcus veridactus! (A powerful pink beam hit eggman's robot and it starts to malfinction.)

Eggman: NO! My robot!

Sonic: I'll take it from here. (Sonic runs full speed and he starts to spin in a ball and goes throw eggman's robot and it explodes and Eggman ejects in a little hover craft.)

Eggman: Curse you sonic and your little friends to! (Eggman flies off.)

Gwen: We should go after him?

Knuckles: Na let him go he'll be back.

Tails: So gwen what are you here for?

Gwen: Ben is making a team of superheros and wanted to see if you would join.

Sonic: Totally.

Tails: Yup.

Knuckles: Sure why not.

Amy: Ok.

Gwen: Good.

Cream: OmentoAravelto! (They are teleported away.)

(AT AN OLD BELLWOOD WEREHOUSE)

(Ben and his team are sitting at a large table.)

Ben: Thank you all for coming here and that you helping a good couse.

Agent 6: All because you got beat by some kids?

Ben: No! That's not it I felt like something more is going on.

Kari: So you called in back-up?

Ben: Exactly. So we have been tracking several roberys in the area and we found out that in order to use mostosion hydrogen liquid is to mix it with an sertanigan liquid to make it a solid power genorator and we found five places that have it.

Rex: So your going to make us split up right?

Ben: Ya I know not a good way to start a team but it's the only way we can stop them.

Starfire: We undersatand.

Ben: Good. now I need five teams one lead by me, Gwen, Kevin, Rex, and Sonic and I also need and tails to stay here and monitor us.

Tails: Will do.

Dr. Holiday: Of course.

Ben: Alright team lets move.

(AT A FACTORY IN OHIO)

(At this factory is Kevin, Raven, Bloo, and Bobo.)

(AT A FACTORY IN FLORIDA)

(At this factory is Gwen, Kari, Cream, And Eduardo.)

(AT A FACTORY IN SAN FRANSISCO)

(At this factory is Rex, Starfire, and Agent 6.)

(AT A FACTORY IN WASHINGTON D.C.)

(At this factory is Sonic, Coco, and Knuckles.)

(AT A FACTORY IN BELLWOOD)

(At this factory is Ben, Amy, and Cyborg.)

Ben: Alright team stand your ground and wait for th… (An expolsion breaks the wall and in comes Melt-down and Bertha.)

(OHIO)

(Same thing and shatter comes in.)

Shatter: Well more interferance. (He touches steel and his skin turns into steel and his hight increases by 8 inches.)

Kevin: So you're an osmosian too. ( he touches the ground and tuens to rock.)

(FLORIDA)

(Nuclear-bomb appears and waeken Gwen and kari but cream and eduardo are still standing.)

Gwen: Ughh…head..hurts.

(kari falls to the ground.)

Cream: Well you got a lot of nerve coming here. Emocha objecta! (A beam of pink energy is shoot at nuclear-bomb.)

(SAN FRANSISCO)

(Blades is shown fighting rex and agent 6 with starfire is on the ground holding her head.)

Rex: Are you okay Starfire?

Starfire: Mmmhhh, I am fine. Just focus on the enemy.

(WASHINGTON D.C.)

(Moth is seen shooting acid spit at sonic who is carrying coco and knuckles is swating at a swarm of moths.)

Sonic: You aren't fast enough for me, bug!

Moth: You wish.

(BELLWOOD)

(Ben slams his watch and becomes NRG.)

NRG: NRG! Well let's see if you can take the heat. (Blasts Melt-down with a energy beam.)

Melt-down: well I can. (Also blasts an energy beam at him.)

Cyborg: You're a really strong girl.

Bertha: Da. (Picks up Cyborg and throws him across the room.)

Amy: Well I'm stronger. (Amy slames her hammer on bertha but bertha fells no pain.)

Bertha: RA! (Puches amy trough the wall.)

Melt-Down: bertha get the liquid. ( Bertha graps the giant container and carrys it out of there.) Well sorry I'd love to stay but I've got places to go. (He blasts the roof above NRG and he is stuck under the ruble and he leaves.)

(OHIO)

Kevin: Well we're evenly matched.

Shatter: Move! ( puches kevin and runs passed raven, bloo, and bobo who are uncocius.)

(FLORIDA)

Cream: Your good.

Nuclear-bomb: Ya but..(Eduardo picks her up and throws her trough the wall.) Thanks for the exit dummy.

Eduardo: Sorry Cream.

(Gwen and kari get up slowly.)

Gwen: were did she go?

(SAN FRANSISCO)

(Agent 6 is the only one standing.)

Agent 6: Well it's just you and me.

Blades: Nope. (He dashes past 6 and break a window and jumps out of it.)

(WASHINGTON D.C.)

(Moth is flying out the window and sonic, coco, and knuckles are unconsius.)

(30 MNUTES LATER BACK AT THE BELLWOOD WAREHOUSE)

(Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are sitting at the table.)

Ben: what was I thinking dragging people into my bussiness and because of it cyborg is geeting repared bloo,amy and raven are unconsius and bobo is being treated for a broken arm I'm not even sure I want to keep thi team.

Gwen: Actually were asked them and they want to stay.

Ben: What?

Kevin: You got a responceibility tennyson.

(IN A WAREHOUSE ROOM)

(Starfire opens the door rex is hit by the door.)

Starfire: OH Rex I'm sorry I didn't see you there and don't you think the doors should be going the other way! (Talks very fast.)

Rex: Whoa slow down there.

Starfire: Sorry.

Rex: It's okay.

(The two just stand there in silance.)

Rex: So are you doing anything tonight?

Starfire: No, Are you?

Rex: No, so do you want to catch a movie?

Starfire: I didn't know you could catch movies.

Rex: It's a figure of speech.

Starfire: Oh, wait are asking me..

Rex: If you want to put it that way.

Starfire: Okay! When?

Rex: Uumm..ten sound good.

Starfire: Okay! (Grabs Rex's hand and starts to walk.)

Rex: Wait I don't think it's time for our date.

Starfire: Well is it just me or does the clock say ten? (Rex looks at the clock and it says ten.)

Rex: Oh We better not be late. (puts his arm around starfire and they walk.)

(IN THE BREAK ROOM AT THE WAREHOUSE)

(It shows kari, sonic, coco, and amy eating ice cream.)

Sonic: Well don't you think that was fun?

Kari: I didn't even hit the person iwas fighting.

Amy: I got punched trough the wall.

Coco: Cococo. (I got smached with a pipe.)

Sonic: Ya doesn't sound fun but we stayed.

Amy: Ya sounds werid.

Kari: It is weird.

Coco: coco. (Yup.)

(After that they all start to laugh.)

(IN A SPACE SATILITE)

(It is showing the Anti-Hero society and a tall person wearing a cloack with sleeves.)

Melt-down: We got the liquid just as you asked infinity.

Infinity: Good work my pets soon and very soon we will have the world to our selves. (vocice reveles infinity to be a woman and she looks out the window and looks at earth.)

Shatter: How do we do it boss?

Infinity: You will see very soon.

PREVIEW: There is disturbing activity in asia and the team are in for it when they figure out that it is the titans(the bad ones) doing bussiness there.


	2. Clash With The Titans

**Clash With The Titans**

(AT BELLWOOD ABANDONED NEW AND INPROVED WARE HOUSE)

(At infirmary)

Ben: So how are they doc?

Dr. Holiday: Raven got up and is resting, Cyborg is fully repaired with new improvements, Bobo got his cast off, but Bloo is still out.

Ben: That's good except for the Bloo part.

(Cyborg comes in.)

Cyborg: Ben, a word?

Ben: Sure, Doc keep a watch on Bloo. So what's up?

Cyborg: While you and doc were playing nurse there has been several disappearances on the same day and they are all important people mayors, rich people, owners of a successful company, Et Cetra…

Ben: So?

Cyborg: Most popped up dead.

Ben: Oh, that's bad. I'll get on it.

Cyborg: Do you want me to get you a team?

Ben: Ya.

Cyborg: Roster?

Ben: I need power, speed, recon, some one to keep there eyes on the prize, teleportation, and any one else is good.

Cyborg: Got it I'll get on it have em meet you in the hanger.

(IN THE HANGER)

(Team is Knuckles, Sonic, Starfire, Kevin, Kari and Cream)

Knuckles: This better be important!

Cream: It probably is.

(Starfire is staring off into space.)

Sonic: Hey Star, you okay?

Starfire: Oh yes I am very much fine. (With a big smile.)

Kevin: (Whispers to Kari) What's with her?

Kari: I think it's something between her and Rex I heard.

(Ben comes in.)

Sonic: So what's up boss?

Ben: Several kidnapping and murders in Asia.

Kari: Do you think it's that team doing something there?

Ben: I don't know that's why we're going. Cream if you would do the honor.

Cream: Myt'ranto!

(They are teleported to Asia.)

(ON TOP OF A ROOF)

Ben: Alright Starfire check the area from above, Knuckles and Kevin check abandoned buildings, Sonic and Kari super speed through the town, and Cream your with me on back-up and if you see something funny call in no heroics.

Kevin: "Sure."

Ben: I mean it Kevin!

Kevin: What? You know me I'm a man of action.

Ben: Alright people move.

(They all separate)

Cream: Sometimes I don't get Kevin.

Ben: No one does.

Cream: Ya, I mean he is really out going ya know what I….(Sees a red dot pointed at the back of his head.) Ben look out! Turbone! (Creates a whirlwind that pushes Ben away when the shoot is fired.)

Ben: What was that?

Cream: I don't know. Wait over there! (points to a shadowy figure with a sniper.)

Ben: He's mine stay here. (Slams Omnitrix and becomes Spidermonkey.)

Spidermonkey: SPIDERMONKEY! Well this should be a fun chase. (Leaps from roof to roof after the man that is running away.)

Cream: Be caref..ARRGH! (Cream gets hit with a ball of magma.)

(IN A ABANDONED WAREHOUSE)

Kevin: Do you see anything?

Knuckles: No it's like looking for a needle in a hay stack.

Kevin: Ya but don't you think it's weird like we're on a wild goose chase? (A hand comes out of the shadows and grabs Knuckles and drags him in the shadows.) Knuckles? where did you…Uggh! (Eyes appear behind him and kicks him and he falls to the ground.)

(IN THE SKY)

Starfire: Hmmmmm I wonder what Rex is doing?

Unknown male voice: Guess you will have to wait.(he hits Starfire.)

(ON THE STREETS)

Sonic: You find anything?

Kari: Nope. You?

Sonic: Nothing. We should go back and report to Ben….. (Communicator beeps.) Ya.

Knuckles: Hey it's me I'm kinda in a ba…(It gets staticy.)

Sonic: We'll lets go help Knuckles.

(Kari's communicator beeps.)

Kari: Yes.

Cream: KarizeeI'm being atazeeHELP!(it shuts off.)

Kari: We have to help her.

Sonic: But we need to get to Knuckles and Kevin.

Kari: Wait a minute. If they're being attacked then what about Ben and Starfire?

Sonic: They would have called. How about I'll help Knuckles and Kevin, And you help Cream.

Kari: Ya.

(They both dash off.)

(ON THE ROOFS)

Spidermonkey: Hold it! (The shadow stops.) Finally.

(The shadow appears to be Slade.)

Spidermonkey: Well we always meet new faces.

Slade: Yes we always do don't we. We'll I know who you are but the question is do you know me?

Spidermonkey: No but I've heard of you umm what is it again oh ya slade. So what are you here for revenge?

Slade: Sadly no I'm here for bussiness.

Spidermonkey: What kind?

Slade: Oh you shouldn't worry about that you should worry about your little team.

Spidermonkey: What are you saying?

Slade: Isn't it obvious? We're here to eleminate you.

Spidermonkey: Wait who is we? (A flash of fire is seen and a scream is heared.)

Slade: Well it seems Cinder has meet your friend.

(ON THE OTHER ROOF)

(Cream is on the ground trying to get up but keeps getting hit by a woman who's body is suronded by lava.)

Cream: Artito nu..(Gets hit by a magma ball.) AGGH!

Cinder: Can't have you saying a spell.

(Cinder gets hit by a energy disc.)

Kari: Don't hit my best friend!

Cinder: Do you know who you are deling with?

Kari: Ya a hot shot.

(Cinder shots a jet of magma at her a Kari shoots a star beam at her and they colide.)

(IN ABANDOND WAREHOUSE)

(Kevin and Knuckles are fighting a man with a black man with a white sleeve less shirt and jeans, and a japeenese woman with a green kimono top with no left side and green pants green heels, sharp green nails and a sword.)

Kevin: What do you people want from us?

Chesire: Isn't it simple we want you dead?

Tattoo Man: And we'll do what ever it takes.

Knuckles: Then that will take a lot.

(Sonic rushes in but Tatto Man's Fence rope tattoo comes out and sonic gets tangeled in it.)

Sonic: Well I didin't see this coming.

Kevin: Ya, none of us did. (When he touches the ground, Starfire crashes in and falls on him.)

Kevin: Hey get off of me!

Starfire: Sorry but he threw me in. (She points to a teenaged boy with a black outfit with a gold ligthning bolt on top.)

Osiris: So you guys up to get durty?

Tattoo Man: Ya. (his dragon tattoo comes to life.)

Chesire: As always. (She draws out her sword.)

(BACK ON ROOFS)

Slade: Well you see ben I have made a new genoration of the titans…

Spidermonkey: So you decide to steal a name?

Slade: It's what I do best. Now as I was saying we are a group of villans that are hiried by other villans to do their durty work.

Spidermonkey: So you guys are villans for hire?

Slade: Exactly. (he lunges at spidermonkey and kicks him off the roof and on the street.) Sorry it's bussiness.

(Cream and Kari fly off the roof and on the street and they are smoking.)

Cinder: Well that had to hurt.

(Kevin, Sonic, Starfire, and Knuckles all fly through the door and on the street.)

Tattoo Man: Let's finish this.

Osiris: Ya.

Chesire: Let's do it.

Spidermonkey: Come on people get it to gether and pick a target and take 'em down!

Slade: Titans take them down!

(Kevin aborbs a rock and spins Knuckls around and throws him at Tattoo Man and he knocks him out. Starfire throws moltipale star-bolts at osiris and he covers his face and when he uncovers his face starfire sucker punches him.)

Cream: Tempestus! (water comes out of the ground and hits Cinder and Kari put her in a force field.)

(Sonic runs around Slade really fast and when Slade turns around he gets kicked by Spidermonkey and then Spidermonkey turns back into Ben.)

Ben: Know that is team work.

(20 MINUTES LATER)

(A armed truck is there and the police take a handcuffed Slade, Chesire, Osiris, Tatto man, and Cinder away.)

Ben: Well now you can tell your boss mission failed.

Kari: Loser!

Slade: Oh so you think. (He getsed pushed in the truck and it leaves.)

Sonic: So, who do you think wants us dead?

Knuckles: Well it has to be sombody that hates Ben.

Ben: Hey!

Starfire: Cream, can you take us home now?

Cream: Myt'ranto! (They are teleported back to bellwood.)

(BACK AT THE WAREHOUSE)

Ben: Well you guys deserve a day off you erned it.

Sonic: YAHOOO! (He dashes out of the room.)

(Starfire, Knuckles, Kevin, Cream, and Kari walk out of the room.)

Kevin: I say it's Vilgax.

Kari: Who is that?

Knuckles: Sounds creepy.

Cream: Aren't all villans.

(Starfire about to say somyhig but is draged in a room.)

Stafire: Hey!

(It apears that it is Rex.)

Rex: Hey to you to.

Starfire: Rex..(He kisses her.)

(ON THE ROAD THE ARMORD TRUCK IS ON)

(A giant boom is heard and the truck stops.)

Truck Driver: What was that?

(The door opens and a hand grabs him around his mouth then the hand glows green and the he falls down.)

Guard 1: Stand your ground!

(The doors swing open and outside is standing Infinity, Melt-Down, and Nuclear-Bomb.)

Guard 2: Free..(He gets blasted by Melt-down.)

(Guard 1 starts to shoot but the bullets stop and nuclear-bomb throws a nuclear ball at him and he falls to the ground glowing green.)

Slade: It's about time. (All of the handcuffs fall off.)

Infinity: I'm always on time my dear, So do you have what I came for?

Slade: Yes we do. (They hand her a small computer chip.)

Infinity: Thank you. (A portal opens and they start to walk tords it exept the titans.)

Tattoo Man: Hey! What about our pay?

Infinity: Oh, yes I'll need you again so I will increase your pay but well will be in touch and two helicopters are coming better get out of here. (Infinity, Melt-Down, and Nuclear-Bomb walk in the portal and it shuts, and slade sits in the driver seat and starts to drive the truck.

(AGAIN AT THE WARE HOUSE)

(Ben is at the infermary siting next to Bloo's bed and Bloo's eyes start to open.)

Ben: Good morning.

Preview: When the pack comes and kidnapes Rex everyone gose on a wild goose chase for him but when they find him, will it be to late?


	3. The Hunt

**The Hunt**

(AT THE WAREHOUSE)

(In meeting room with Ben, Kevin, Kari, Raven, Dr. Holiday, Cyborg, and Tails.)

Ben: So what's the statues on everything?

Kevin: Amy and Coco are delivering Plasmus to Alcatraz prison with no problems.

Kari: Our friends the titans escaped we don't know how but they did.

Raven: A train wreck down town Sonic and Knuckles are on that.

Cyborg: Bloo is recovering just fine.

Ben: Rex what do you….Rex umm guys were is Rex?

(Everyone shrugs there shoulders.)

(AT AN ICE CREAM PLACE)

Rex: So how is it?

Starfire: Very chocolaty.

Rex: Haha same. (Phone rings.) Uh hello I'm kinda in the middle of something.

Ben: Ya and you kinda are missing the meeting that started about seven minutes ago.

Rex: Oh was that today?

Ben: Yes today now get back here this is important stuff.

Rex: Fine. (Hangs up.)

Starfire: Did something come up?

Rex: Ya a stupid meeting.

Starfire: Oh are you in trouble?

Rex: Ya but your worth it come on lets get back before Ben freaks out.

Starfire: okay.

(Rex's leg turns into a vehicle and they leave but are followed by a truck.)

(BACK AT THE WAREHOUSE)

Ben: Kevin you and Kari go find Rex please. (Kevin and Kari walk out of the room.)

Kevin: What do you think is taking them so long?

Kari: Don't know.

(They get in Kevin's car and leave.)

(ON THE HIGHWAY)

Rex: hey don't you think that truck has been following us for awhile?

Starfire: Yes it has. (Spikes fly at them and they are tossed to the side of the road.) What was that?

Rex: I'd know these anywhere. (Circe, and 4 new members of the pack get out of the truck.)

Arrowhead: Sorry have we meet?. (He appears with spike shaped head no hair with a black sleeveless shirt and spiked arms and black pants.)

Rex: The pack.

Starfire: The what?

Rex: They're a bunch of E. that work for Van Kleiss.

Starfire: Who?

Ricochet: Our boss and he's…(She appears with blue long hair big red eyes four arms and brown skin.)

Circe: Stop talking and let's get this over with! (Her second mouth and uses her sonic scream and blasts them both back.)

Yin: Would you like to attack first Yang. (She appears with a black outfit and white hair.)

Yang: No you do it Yin. (She appears with a white outfit and black hair.)

Rex: Oh just shut u…(Yin blasts him with black energy and Yang blasts him with white energy.)

Starfire: Rex! (Ricochet blasts her on the road and Arrowhead surrounds her with spikes.)

V.O.I.D.: Now down to business. (She appears with a blue cape with the hood up and a machine piece holding it together.)

(IN KEVIN'S CAR)

Kari: Can we stop for ice cream?

Kevin: No.

Kari: Kevin look. (Sees Rex being dragged in a portal by Yin and Yang with Arrowhead, Ricochet, and Circe, V.o.i.d staying behind and getting in last and then the portal closes.)

Kevin: Well maybe that is why he's late. (Green energy bursts out and Starfire gets up and looks around.) Star what happened?

Starfire: Me and Rex were coming back and we were attacked by a group of gross things called the pack.

Kari: We're taking a short cut. (A portal opens and Starfire and Kevin's car go through it.)

(AT THE WAREHOUSE)

Ben: Were is Rex?

Kevin: Some weird group took him.

Dr. Holiday: Was it the pack?

Starfire: Yes do you know them?

Dr. Holiday: Yes and if they have him it's not going to be good.

Ben: Okay things just keep getting weird. Well don't just stand there get on it.(Everyone moves.)

Raven: Where do you think they went?

Dr. Holiday: Abysus.

Tails: That isn't on any of the radars.

Starfire: One of the creatures fired this out of his arm. (Holds up a spike.)

Kari: Maybe I can track it. (Her eyes turn full pink and the spike floats but then it falls on the ground.) Or not.

Ben: Someone get Cream for me.

Tails: What can she do?

Ben: She'll find Rex.

(Cream walks in.)

Cream: Did you need something Ben?

Ben: Can you find Rex?

Cream: Yes (Gets in a meditation position and starts floating.) I got him…wait no yes maybe..

Dr. Holiday: Is something wrong?

Cream: It's like he is there but he's not.

Tails: Maybe if I hook you up to my machine we can boost your telepathic abilities and we can find Rex.

Cream: There is no way you're hooking me up to a machine.

Ben: We don't have time for arguing just do it!

Cream: Fine.

(5 MINUTES LATER)

Cream: Is this going to hurt?

Tails: No but you may get a telepathic hangover. (Puts a giant helmet over her head which is attached to a giant screen.)

Cream: Every 6 year-old's dream. (Sarcastically.)

Dr. Holiday: Ready?

Cream: Ya.

(The machine turns on and it shows a giant map and Cream's eyes start to glow pink.)

Cream: Wow! It's amazing!

Ben: Can you find him know.

Cream: Mmmmmm Yes I did and he's is AAAGGHHH! (The machine shuts down and Cream falls out of the chair and the helmet falls off.) We have to hurry he's in lots of pain.

Ben: Okay me, Kevin, Kari, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Bloo, Agent 6, and Bobo will get Rex, Tails monitor us, and Dr. Holiday get Cream a ice pack.

(IN A JET)

Ben: We almost there? (Talks to Tails on screen.)

Tails: Just keep heading in your direction and..

Cream: Can you keep it down my head still hurts! (Off screen.)

Tails: Sorry. As I was saying keep going in your direction and you'll be fine.

Ben: Alright Ben out. (Turns off screen.)

Cyborg: Are you sure your up for this Bloo?

Bloo: Ya I'll live.

Kevin: Ben what is that? (Sees lots of insect E..)

Ben: Don't worry we're cloaked all you have to do is avoid them.

Kevin: Easier said then done.

Starfire: So what is the plan.

Ben: We get Rex out of there what ever it takes.

Kari: So it's a suicide mission?

Ben: No none of you are dying on my watch.

Kevin: In the position we're in that is easier said than done.

Bobo Haha: Says the wise guy.

Kevin: We're here. (Everyone gets off the jet.)

Raven: How are we suppose to get in there?

Ben: That I don't know.

Kari: Smooth move oh mighty leader.

Ben: I'm working on that…..Raven and Kari come with me I have an idea.

(AT THE BACK OF THE CASTILE)

(At edge there are only 2 E.V.O guards there and Raven and Kari are running towards the back and they start firing spikes at them but Raven makes a small shield and Kari throws two energy discs at them but they dodge them but they bounce back at them after hitting a pillar and they get knocked off but Jetray catches them and when Raven gets to the wall she phases trough it they phases her hand out and has the ok sign.)

Kari: (Telepathically.) We're good in the back.

(Everyone regroups in the back and Jetray turns back into Ben.)

Ben: Okay team listen up we go in small groups we find Rex and we get out this is a stealth mission don't get into anything. (Hands everyone a Ear piece.) Use this to call if you need help or if you found Rex. (Everyone nods their head.)

Van Kleiss: Now now my friend we can have an agreement. (He appears behind them.)

Agent 6: How did you…

Van Kleiss: We tagged the alien girl with a bug.

Ben: Everyone get in and get Rex now! (Slams his watch and becomes Swampfire.)

Swampfire: SWAMPFIRE! Go now! (He throws fire balls at Van Kleiss vines blocks it.)

(Everyone runs in an opening in the wall.)

Cyborg: Scans are good.

Circe: Not for long. (She and the new pack members appear from the shadows.)

Bloo: Move it or lose it princess. (He pulls out a white scabbard then an orange energy blade comes out.)

Arrowhead: Ooohhh I'm so scared a blue gumdrop with a sword aaahhh help me Hahahahahahahahaha.

Raven: You should be…Azarath Metrion Zinthos! (A blast of black energy is fired at them but Ricochet surrounds them with a blue barrier and when the energy hits it fires back at them.)

Kevin: Move! (They all dodge the blast.)

Kari: Watch it dumbo. (A beam of pink energy is fired at them but stops and makes a wall in between them.)

Yin: What..

Yang: is this?

Bobo: Lets move it before they break the wall. (They run out of the room.)

Circe: Well how long do you guys think they'll last in the castle?

(OUTSIDE)

Swampfire: Move it ugly. (He throws seeds at the ground then vines grow and go towards Van Kleiss but stop in front of him.)

Van Kleiss: Do you really think you can defeat me with my own element.

Swampfire: Well that isn't the only thing I can do. (He blasts fire at him and knocks him to the ground.)

Van Kleiss: Well who would have thought how would you like to join me and my pack?

Ben: What?

Van Kleiss: You do have the power so what do you say?

(INSIDE)

(The team is being attacked a blob with tentacles rapped around Starfire, Agent 6, Kevin, and Bobo.)

Cyborg: Somebody know how to kill a giant blob? (Firing his energy cannon at it.)

Kari: Blow it up and hope it doesn't reform. (Hides behind rock with Bloo.)

Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos! (Black energy grows from the inside and the blob explodes and Starfire, Agent 6, Kevin, and Bobo are covered in goo.)

Starfire: EEEEWWWWW!

Bloo: I think it moved. (Pocks it with his energy sword.)

Kari: No it didn't.

Cyborg: Uh, guys you should check this out. (They look in a room and see a giant jelly substance with a person covered in goo with moths in the goo.)

Bloo: Grows look at it it's like an alien. (Starfire and Kari look at Bloo Angerly.) What?

Cyborg: There is signs of human life should we open it?

Kari: And have a rampaging E.V.O. attack us?

Kevin: Well…

Raven: Fine I'll open it and if it is and E.V.O. it'll only attack me.

Starfire: Raven I do not think that is a..(The goo opens and Rex falls out of it.) Rex! (she hugs Rex.)

Agent 6: Well lets get out of..(The moths come out from the goo and start to sprinkle dust every where.)

Kari: "couch" "couch" what is this?

Cyborg: It's a poisonous dust don't breath it in. (Everyone covers there mouth and Starfire covers Rex's mouth for him.)

Bloo: Let's get Ben and get out of here. (They all get out of the room and Starfire carries Rex out.)

(OUTSIDE)

Swampfire: How about No. (He fires a fire ball at him but a sonic pulse gets rid of it.)

Circe: Now let's finish this. (A pink Barrier surronds them.)

Kevin: Let's get out of here. (Everyone runs out of the castle and on to the jet.)

(Swampfire turns back into Ben and the jet takes off.)

Ben: (Turns on the comunicator.) Tails, we're coming home.

(AT THE BASE)

Tails: Good to hear. Did you get Rex? (In the background Cream is laying on the table with an ice pack covering her face.)

Ben: (In comunicator.) Ya, we did and we're coming home now.

Tails: Good to hear. Tails out. ( he turns off the comunicator.)

(ABYSUS)

(Infinity appears with Blades and Moth out of the shadows in the thrown room with Van Kleiss.)

Infinity: So brother, did the moth posion make contact?

Van Kleiss: Yes it did and at the right time it will activate.

Infinity: Thank you brother dearist what would I do without you? ( She gives him a hug and then they diappear in the shadows again)

PREVIEW: The team finally meets Infinity and battle her, her team, and demonic E.V.O.s but when the lives of half of Ben's team is in jeopardy will he give her what she wants or will he lose half of his team?


	4. Infinity And Beyond

**Infinity… And Beyond**

(IN A SATILITE)

(Infinity is standing next to a window looking at earth and her team comes in.)

Melt-Down: Infinity we are almost complete with the machine just a few more parts and…

Infinity: No need to I have other plans right now.

Shatter: Please tell me it doesn't have to do with those stupid heroes.

Infinity: Sorry but yes it does and today we are increasing our chances of winning.

Shatter: How?

Moth: I left some of "friends" a present.

Blades: So were do we go from here.

Infinity: well were paying them a little visit.

(IN THE WEREHOUSE)

(In the monitor room Ben, Gwen, Eduardo, Cream, Cyborg, and Kari are talking.)

Ben: So Gwen how was your and Ed's mission in Spain.

Gwen: There was no sign of Melt-Down, Shatter, Bertha, Nuclear-Bomb or Blades but we figured out who Moth is. Her name is Cassidy Young, she ran away when she was 10, and showed up when we landed.

Eduardo: But she ran off when found her and had a talk with her family and then we hit the beach and got a tan.

Kari: Why didn't you invite me? I love the beach.

Cyborg: Kari, let's get serious here. No time to think of the beach.

Kari: Ugh! Killjoy.

Cream: Stop fighting! We still don't know who the rest of them are.

Ben: Don't worry I got Tails running face scans and Dr. Holiday is with Starfire in Canada. They got a lead on Melt-Down.

(Kevin, Raven, and Sonic come in.)

Kari: Geez! Who died now?

Sonic: Um, you guys might want to check the news.

Ben: Why?

Kevin: Ya know our old friends there back and they brought a new one.

(Raven presses a button and a monitor turns on showing down town Bellwood and it shows it destroyed with the villains and E. with defected parts with glowing red eyes.)

Ben: Wow! That is bad.

Kevin: Wow what was your first clue?

Ben: Okay here is the plan get Amy, Knuckles, and Coco and Cream will port us there..

Kari: Ya time to kick bad guy butt!

Ben: Except for you.

Kari: Why not!

Ben: I need you to watch the warehouse when we're out there besides Agent 6 will be here to back you up.

Kari: But he's really dull and he isn't good at conversations.

Ben: Fine, you can bring anyone you want over, just not to many people.

Kari: Ok.

Sonic: Hey Ben can you stop fighting with a 6-year old and let's eat rolling.

Ben: Ya let's get moving people.

(They leave the room and Kari gets on the phone.)

Kari: Hey guys you think you can come over?…Great see you here.

(CANADA)

(Dr. Holiday and Starfire are at a coffee shop and Starfire is wearing a black jacket and the sleeves are rolled up.)

Dr. Holiday: We're getting nowhere with this search.

Starfire: The address we were given was abandoned could we have gotten fooled by our secret ally?

Dr. Holiday: I don't know Starfire. I call the warehouse and see what there progress is. (She gets out her communicator but it is shoot out of her hand.) what the..

(Melt-Down appears in front of them with fire glowing from his hands.)

Melt-Down: Ladies I'm disappointed you weren't at the address I gave you I wanted to meet you somewhere private.

Starfire: Melt-down! (She gets up from from her seat with her eyes glowing green.) Dr. Holiday get somewhere safe now!

Dr. Holiday: But..(Melt-down shoots fire at Starfire and blasts here throw the wall and falls on the ground.)

(DOWNTOWN BELLWOOD)

(Infinity, Shatter, Bertha, Nuclear-Bomb, Moth, Blades, and the demonic E. are standing in the middle of the destroyed street.)

Shatter: Where are they?

Infinity: Be quiet child! Speak of the devil..

(A flash of purple light appears and Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Sonic, Cyborg, Amy, Coco, Knuckles, Cream, Eduardo, and Raven appear.)

Infinity: Are you happy Shatter?

Shatter: Very.

Ben: So are you the mastermind behind this?

Infinity: Yes I am and I haven't had the pleasure of introducing myself, I'm Infinity. (She puts out her hand and a big bolt of energy comes out.)

(IN THE WAREHOUSE MONITOR ROOM)

(Kari is sitting down with Miss Martian and Superboy*.)

Kari: Hey thanks for saving my bored butt.

Miss Martian: Anytime Kari it's also boring were we are.

Superboy: Yup. Nice place here.

Kari: Ya at first it was….(She starts to get dizzy.) Is it me or is everything spin…(Kari falls on the ground.)

Miss Martian: Oh my! Kari! What do we do?

Superboy: Well there might be someone here that can help I'll look. (He flies out of the room.)

(DOWNTOWN BELLWOOD)

(Kevin and Knuckles are fighting Shatter, Raven is fighting Moth, Cyborg is fighting Bertha, Amy and Sonic are fighting Blades, Gwen is fighting Nuclear-Bomb, Cream, Eduardo, and Coco are fighting the demonic E., and Ben as Jetray is fighting Infinity.)

Jetray: Why are you doing this? (He fires beams of energy from is eyes.)

Infinity: It is none of your business. (She creates a force field and blocks the blast.)

Gwen: You people disgust me. (She fires energy at Nuclear-Bomb but she dodges it and she fires a radiation blast at her and Gwen is knocked to the ground.) Ow!

Nuclear-Bomb: Ya same you people make me sick.

Kevin: I think you guys are seriously messed up.

Shatter: Ya so what if we are it's fun doing what we do. (Knuckles punches him from behind.)

Knuckles: Seriously get a life.

(Sonic runs around Blades in circles but he slashes his sword around until he hits Sonic.)

Amy: Don't hit my man! (She swings her hammer and knocks him into a wall.)

Cyborg: Man, I can't hit a little girl.

Bertha: Stupid. (She picks up Cyborg and throws him into a light post.)

Moth: You think you can defeat me.

Raven: It looks like you are parading in your pajamas your not even that tough.

Moth: Really? (Raven starts to stumble on the ground and same with Kevin and Cyborg.)

Cream: What is wrong with them? (She is blasting an reddish-brown E.V.O shaped like a giant head with tenticales and glowing red eyes and sharp teeth.)

Eduardo: I don't know. (He is wrestling a black dog like E.V.O with bull horns, a lions tail and glowing red eyes.)

Coco: Cocococo. (This is messed up.) (She is Running away from a giant red snake E.V.O with spikes and glowing red eyes.)

Infinity: Now Ben, lets make a deal.

Jetray: What ..how…how do you know my name?

Infinity: I know a lot of stuff.

(CANADA)

(Starfire and Melt-Down are flying in the air blasting each other.)

Starfire: Oh just stop please this madness alrea..(She starts to fall until Melt-Down catches her.)

Melt-Down: Now we can't let someone as pretty as you die now can we?

Sarfire: Wha..? (Her vision becomes blury and she become unconscious.)

(THE WAREHOUSE MED ROOM)

(Bloo, Bobo, Agent 6, Kari, and Rex are in beds and Tails, Miss Martian, and Superboy are watching over them.)

Superboy: So what is wrong with them?

Tails: It looks like some kind of poison and I'm working on a cure.

Miss Martian: Well, please work faster they don't look good.

Tails: Well I think I got it..Oh no!

Superboy: What did you get it wrong?

Tails: No there's other teams out there and they might be dealing with the same thing.

Miss Martian: So well go out and check.

Tails: Great there're in..

Miss Martian: Downtown Bellwood and Canada.

Tails; How did she..

Superboy: Mind-reader.

Tails: Oh.

Superboy: Ok I'll go to Canada and you go downtown?

Miss Martian: Sounds good. (they both fly off.)

(DOWNTOWN BELLWOOD)

Infinity: Now Ben if you just agree one simple thing I can help you with your friends problem.

Jetray: Their problem is what your doing to them!

Infinity: Well you don't hav to get snippy.

Jetray: So if I were to agree what would I be agreeing to?

Infinity: You would join me.

Jetray: What? I wouldn't do that!

Infinity: Well it would be the only way to save your friends and if you don…Nuggh!(Miss Martian phases through Ben and punches Infinity.)

Miss Martian: Oh be quiet you bully pushing people around for your own needs that's just sick!

Jetray: Um who exactly are you?

Miss Miartian: I'm Miss Martian I'm one of the good guys. (Says it with a smile.)

Jetray: Well I take it your one of Kari's friends?

Miss Martian: Yup.

Infinity: You fool! (She turns around without her hood and appears with a wrinkled face brown skin and white hair.)

Jetray: You looked better with the hood on.

Miss Martian: Ew!

(CANADA)

(Dr. Holiday is looking through the streets and Superboy lands in front of her.)

Superboy: Hey I'm….

Dr. Holiday: Superboy. Tails told me someone was coming now help me find Starfire she was…

Superboy: I hear her heart beat you should just stay here.

Dr. Holiday: (Pulls out a small gun from her pocket.) I can take care of myself thank you very much. Now lead the way.

Superboy: Second building to the left. (They go in it and see a beat up Starfire on the ground.) Aw crud!

Dr. Holiday: Oh no! Star Starfire! Can you get us ba..(They are superspeeded to the Warehouse.) ck Oh thanks.

(DOWNTOWN BELLWOOD)

Infinity: Well make your chose boy.

Jetray: Well I'd love to but.. (He shoots a beam of energy at her.)

Infinity: Fool! We'll let you die here! (She starts sparking with energy and her team and the demonic E. disappear and she leaves an explosion.)

Jetray: Oh n..(The explosion goes very far and after it the team and Miss Martian are crawling out of thr rubble.)

(Jetray becomes Ben again.)

Ben: Is..is everyone okay?

Gwen: Were fine.

Miss Martian: Peachy.

Sonic: Well exept for Kevin, Raven, and Cyborg.

Ben: Well Knuckles, Amy, and Eduardo are on clean up and the rest back to the warehouse. (Cream teleports them back to the warehouse.)

Tails: Hey Ben I figured something out everyone on the Rex rescue mission except you were infected but when we found Starfire she was given a cure and I was able to get that and give it to everyone that was infected exept those guys.

Ben: Ok well keep on that now Miss Martian and…..

Superboy: Superboy.

Ben: Yeah I apresheate the help but you guys can go home now.

Superboy: Well I don't know about M'gann but I'm staying.

Miss Martian: Same I like it here.

Ben: Well that's great then you guys can start by joining them on clean up.

PREVIEW: Half the team goes to Brazil for some R&R but when a mysterious girl comes out of nowhere she spells trouble for them and is Starfire keeping a secret she doesn't even know this will be in 5-part. Also there is a 4-part mini series, When Gwen, Cyborg, Kari, and newly recruited Miss Martian and Superboy deal with a force from another world can they handle…W.I.T.C.H (But aren't they good?)

Note*: If you don't know who Miss Martian and Superboy(Conner Kent) are look them up on wikipedia and they well be appearing in young justice on cartoon network.


	5. Brawl In Brazil Part 1Hexed Part 1

**Brawl In Brazil (Part 1 Of 5)**

(IN AN FLOATING ISLAND IN ANOTHER DEMENTION WITH A RED SKY AND A TALL TOWER AND MECHANICAL RING FLOATING IN THE AIR)

(A woman with black hair with a black leather top showing her stomach and a long black leather bottom with small boots with heels walks in with a muscular man and a Asian woman with her hair in a ponytail and a black leather suit drag in a girl with a body of electricity and throw her into tube with nine other tubes with other teenagers but one tube is empty.)

Cynthia: We are almost complete just one more element and we will achieve what I have waited for so long.

Marco: So where do we get it mistress?

Cynthia: Oh don't be stupid who is the only person you know that can control fire?

Marco: Umm..Megin but..

Cynthia: Yes I know my last living relative and not everybody will survive ya I know but it is a risk I'm willing to take.

(A floating woman made of red energy comes in.)

Cynthia: E'ma where is my sister? (She gives her an evil look.)

E'ma: Um uh well you see I went to get her..

Cynthia: And?

E'ma: Well she isn't there.

Cynthia: Well then…(She starts walking away and then superspeeds to E'ma and pushes her to a wall then makes a sword out of purple energy and points it at her.) Well don't just stand there. Find her! All of you!

Marco/Stella/E'ma: Yes mistress! (They all run out of the room and as she looks out of the giant window and a teenaged blonde girl who is Megin peeks threw the vent.)

(IN THE REGULAR UNIVIRSE AT THE WAREHOUSE)

(Ben and Gwen are standing outside with suitcases.)

Gwen: Your taking the team on vacation and leaving me on clean up?

Ben: No I'm taking the ones who got infected for some R&R and I'm leaving you with a clean up team.

Gwen: so who did you leave me with?

Ben: Cyborg, Miss Martian, Superboy, and….(Sees Kari walk by with a pile of steel.) Kari?

Kari: Ya.

Ben: Aren't you going on vacation with the rest of us?

Kari: No I don't need a vacation.

Gwen: I do.

Kari: I gave it to Amy.

(IN THE ALTERNETE UNIVERSE)

(Megin crawls out of a vent sneaks down the hall way peeks around the corner and sees two armed guards at a laser gate.)

Megin: Geez, Cynthia knows how to charm people. (She jumps from the corner and shoots green fire from her hands and knocks the guards out and takes a key from a guard and turns off the lasers and as she walks out green goop like substance appears in front of her then as she turns around a giant dog with sharp teeth and claws is behind her.) Crud!

Razor: Grrrrrrrr. (He gets ready to attack.)

Megin: Razor, calm down. It's me Megin don't you remember? (He snaps at her.)

Sen: He listens to Cynthia, not you girl.

Megin: I never did like you Sen.

Sen: So I never liked you we're even. (Three goo tentacles goes at her but she dodges it and he sticks to Razor and Megin breaks the key and jumps through the gate before the lasers turn on.)

Megin: Later. (She starts running out of the room.)

(IN THE REGULAR UNIVERSE)

(In a pizza shop Starfire and Rex are sitting down.)

Rex: So that is how I beat Kevin's training room score.

Starfire: That is very interesting. (A waitress comes with a tray.)

Waitress: Here is your mustard and pickles, bananas, and mint frosting pizza.

Starfire: Oh this is delightful me and you sharing the same pizza and drink and it being on the menu this is perfect….too perfect what do you think Rex (He is sitting there frozen.) Rex um Rex..

Infinity: That's because it is fake and nether are you. (Infinity appears where the waitress was.)

Starfire: Infinity! (She gets out of her seat and her hands are glowing with star bolt energy.)

Infinity: Time to go. (she blasts Starfire then she wakes up in room.)

Starfire: Oh it was just a dream. (She sits up.)

Infinity: No it was a wake up call. (She is sitting on the edge of her bed.)

Starfire: Oh it's you.

Infinity: I hope you know I created you so you can feed me information.

Starfire(clone): Well I hope you know you are very wrong you made exactly like the other me to help you.

Infinity: Well you are forced to every thing you see and hear I can see and hear.

Starfire(clone): You klorbag!

Infinity: Oh I forgot and if you tell anyone I will get rid of you…forever! Well have to go bye and have a nice vacation. (She teleports and someone knocks at her door.)

Starfire(clone): (She opens the door.) Yes?

Rex: Hey babe ready to go to brazil?

Starfire(clone): Oh yes most definitely. (They walk out.)

(IN THE ALTERNETE UNIVERSE)

(Megin is in a control room.)

Megin: Yes! Just got to active the jump ring and I'm out of here.

Sen: You'd think so. (Him, Marco, Stella, Razor, E'ma, Ted (He appears as a robot.), Nit (She appears as a shadow creature), and Cynthia appear.)

Megin: So your just going to kill nine teenagers for your own amusement?

Cynthia: No I'm going to charge up a machine with the elements and bend every single universe at my will or they will be destroyed.

Megin: Ya right like I'm going to let that happen!

Cynthia: Not all of them are going to die and I'm not letting you die I just need your fire powers that is all I ask for.

Megin: No! (She presses a button and the giant ring in the sky activates and Megin goes into a green fire form and her cloths burn off and she flies and makes a hole in the roof and flies to the ring.)

Cynthia: Stop her now! (E'ma and Nit fly after her.)

Nit: Can't getaway Megin!

Megin: Well watch me! (She flies through the ring and it flashes with a blue light and the ring is still but Megin is gone.)

E'ma: She is gone.

Cynthia: Stella find out where she went take the coven and bring her back alive!

Stella: Yes.

(IN THE NORMAL UNIVERSE AT THE WAREHOUSE)

(Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Bloo, Bobo, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Superboy, Miss Martian, Rex, Amy, and Kari are upfront with suitcases except Gwen, Cyborg, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Kari.)

Ben: Okay Gwen when we're gone you're incharge of the city for a week.

Gwen: Ok have fun and don't have fun and don't get into trouble.

Kevin: When have we not gotten into trouble?

Gwen: Just stay safe.

Ben: Raven to brazil. (Raven teleports them to Brazil.)

(BRAZIL)

(15 minutes later they are at a hotel they at check in.)

Hotel manger: Your bags will be waiting in your room when you get back .

Ben: Okay then everyone to the beach,

Bloo: Uh Ben is going to rain today?

Ben: No I checked the weather why?

Raven: Check outside. (Everyone is looking outside and the're dark clouds and red lightning.)

Starfire(clone): Is lightning supose to be red?

Amy: No. (Then a Blue void opens up the a fire ball comes out and lands off the coast of the town.)

Bobo: Somet'in tells me our vacation is postponed.

Ben: Yup.

(In the water Megin pops her head up and takes a big breath of air then starts to swim to shore.)

…**To Be Continued.**

Preview: The team's vacation is on hold after a mysterious girl lands in brazil and when she lands it is just chaos can the team hanale it or will the chaos be to much in part 2. Now for…

**Hexed (Part 1 Of 4)**

(IN BELLWOOD)

(Gwen, Cyborg, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Kari are at an ice cream shop.)

Cyborg: Hey did anyone notice that is like no crime anymore?

Kari: That's because there in jail or planing to qonqiur the world.

Miss Martian: Isn't that every villians goal?

Gwen: Pretty much.

Superboy: It's kinda pathetic.

Gwen: Well maybe this our vacation I mean with no villians around what can go wrong?

(A small cleaer eye is hovering over them.)

(IN MERIDIAN IN A DARK CAVE)

(Nerissa is sitting in on a stone thron with a stick with a ruby spike at the top looking into a mirror showing them.)

Nerissa: Perfect now my plan can go in motion my knights come forward. (Pain appeaes as a male red deamon, Envy appears as a indigo woman, Lust appears as a pink woman with roses growing out of her hair, Hate appears as a black mist with red eyes, Sorrow appears as a blue man, Sin appears as a man bull.) Now I have an assignment for.

Pain: Yes mistress.

Hate: What chaos sha'll we spred tonight?

Nerissa: I'll show you. (She raises her staff and magenta bolts are blasted at Pain, Envy, Hate, Sorrow, and Sin and from that order they turn into Gwen, Cyborg, Kari, Superboy, and Miss Martian.)

Gwen(Pain): What the.. I'm a Girl?

Cyborg(Envy): Try being a Guy!

Gwen(Pain): It an't that bad Envy.

Kari(Hate): I'm not even my height I'm short.

Nerissa: SILENCE! You five go to Meridian and cause havok until the glamour wears off then go to what they call Bellwood then get back here.

Miss Martian(Sin): What are we waiting for there?

Nerissa: The Guardians.

Superboy(Sorrow): But why go to Bellwood?

Nerissa: Because when your forms wear off the real ones will be there and the Guardians will follow you and you will come here the Guardians will fight the real ones until my plan is complete now my knights go and cause Devestation!

Gwen(Pain): That is our specialty. (They teleport out of there exept Nerissa and Lust.)

Nerissa: Now Lust my dear I have something special for you to do.

Lust: Of course. (She flicks her hair back a rose pedels fly everywhere.)

(In a small village in Meridian is being attacked by the knights of detestation as the heroes.)

(IN ANOTHER EARTH IN A PALCE CALLED HEATHERFEILD)

(At the high school Will is sitting in class when the heart is glowing in her pocket.)

Will: What know? (Whispering) Um can I usw the hall pass? (the teacher nods his head.) thank you. (She gose to a bathroom stall and takes out the heart which is still glowing then it shows Meridian being attacked by the knights of devestation as the heroes.) Crud.

(In a class room with Irma and Taranee Will taps on the window miming them to leave the class room same with Cornelia and Hay Lin and then they meet in the girls bathroom.)

Taranee: Tell me why you made us skip class that is so importanr?

Irma: I'd say it is good timing you saved me from a test.

Will: Merididan is under attack again by I don't know what evil force but it is.

Cornelia: Just turn us into our Guardian forms already.

Hay Lin: You don't have to get snippy.

Will: Guardians unight! (The girls transform into their Guardian forms But the have changed*.)

Hay Lin: Uh what happened to our old forms?

Irma: That is a question for another time. (Will opens a portal and they go threw it to Meridian.)

(BELLWOOD)

(Lust appears behind a corner and transforms into a school girl and peaks around the corner to see Cyborg coming around.)

Lust: Just the man I was looking for. (Said with an evil smerck.)

Cyborg: (He bumps into her.) Oh I'm sorry didn't see yoou..(He she her and instinly falls in love with her.)

Lust: It's ok.

Cyborg: Um I Just Uh..(She kisses him and as that happens his normal eye turns small and pink and the robot eye just turns pink then he just stays still.)

Lust: That was to easy. (She turns back to her normal form.) Now just do what you were doing and I'll tell you what to do.

(MERIDIAN)

(The Guardians appear in front of the Knights.)

Gwen(Pain): Let's get out of here!

Corelia: You're not leaving when we just got here!

Kari(Hate): Then follow then leader blondee! (They go into a portal and the Guardians follow them.)

(BELLWOOD)

(The heroes are at a pizza then Cyborg sits down.)

Kari: Where were you?

Cyborg: I had to run some arrends.

Miss Martian: Well I hope you like cheese pizz..(The Knights come out of a portal then open another portal then close the one they open.

Superboy: What was..(the Guardians come out of the portal.)

Will: You guys think you can just pop in and out well bring it! (She fires an powerful electrical blast at them and they are blasted on the street.)

….**To Be Continued.**

Preview: The International Heroes vs. the Guardians enough said.

*: See fan fiction wiki for the Guardian's new forms


	6. Brawl In Brazil Part 2 Hexed Part 2

**Brawl In Brazil (Part 2 Of 5)**

(BRAZIL)

(It's firing red lightning from the sky, there are heavy winds blowing knocking stuff over and parts of the ground are splitting open and at a near by docks Megin gets out of the water not wearing anything and she is hiding behind a wooden crate when she sees two men walk by.)

Megin: [Oh no they look just like my people I just hope Cynthia didn't come here and concur this dimension.]

Worker 1: Hey kid what are you doing?

Worker 2: Hey there you lost or something?

Worker 1: Probably something from storm.

Worker 2: Come on sweetie we won't hurt you. (He puts out his hand to help her up but she accidently burns him.) OWW!

Megin: Mff…nee…[Why can't I talk? I can understand them so why can't I talk?]

(Her body starts to get surrounded by green flames and the docks catch on fire and Ben as Big Chill and Raven fly over head.)

Raven: Ben the docks.

Big Chill: Get the workers out of their I'll deal with the fire.

Raven: (Lands on the docks and opens a dark void.) Get in. Now! (Workers step in the void.)

Big Chill: Rex, Starfire, Bloo keep going with crowd control. Bobo, Amy, Kevin get ride of falling objects or lightning….(Sees Megin but she's wearing an over coat and getting away from the docks.) Raven put out the fire.

Raven: What are you doing?

Big Chill: I think I found our culprit. (Flies after Megin.) Wait!

Megin: [Oh no!]

Big Chill: Stop! I just want to ask you some question! (He lands in front of her.)

Megin: Stay away! (Fire shoots out of her body and Big Chill backs off.)

Big Chill: I didn't want to do this. (He creates a blizzard and freezes Megin but her body becomes fire and breaks out of the ice and starts to fly off.) Why does this always have to be so hard? (He slams the Omnitrix symbol and becomes Jetray.)

Jetray: JETRAY! (He chases after her and the fire blasts at each other.)

Rex: (Helps someone get into a shelter.) I think that's the last of them.

Bloo: Good now we can get some real action.

Starfire(clone): (Lands on the ground.) I can't reach Bobo, Amy, or Kevin I hope they are ok.

Rex: Ya let's find the others.

Bloo: Uumm guys what is that? (A blur void opens in the sky and a giant ship appears.)

(SHIP)

Stella: Send out striker pods.

Solider: Yes ma'am. (He presses a button and several torpedo like pod fell from the ship then their jets activate and they fly off around the city.)

(ON THE GROUND ON THE OTHER SSIDE OF THE CITY)

Kevin: (Helps Bobo up.) You alright?

Bobo: Peachy. (Looks over to see Amy staring at the sky.) Hey pinky what are you look 'in at?

Amy: I think we have company.

(They all look up to see 2 striker pods heading are for them.)

Kevin: Well this is just great. (He touches the ground and becomes stone.)

(The striker pods crash into the ground and black and blue androids with red eyes come out of the pods.)

Bobo: Uuhhhh we come in peace.

Android: Destroy-organic-beings.

Amy: Well that's insulting.

Kevin: Let's show them what these organic beings can do. (He turns his hands into hammers and smashes the robots heads. Amy swats the androids away with her hammer. Bobo is blasting the androids. Then as one is about to blast Kevin but it is cut in half but Bloo and Rex and Starfire are behind him.)

Bobo: It's about time!

Rex: Shut up Bobo we came here as fast as we could.

Amy: Less chit chat more combat!

(IN THE SKY)

(Jetray is still chasing Megin in the sky until a black orb surrounds Megin and Raven flies up to them.)

Jetray: Nice catch.

Raven: I do my best.

Megin: (Beats on the orb.) Let me out of here! I demand it!

Jetray: Tell that to the law.

Megin: Wait did you say the law?

Raven: Yes that's where we're going and you'll be sitting in a nice freezing cell.

Megin: Why are you arresting me then? I'm trying to run away from something bad you should be helping me.

Jetray: What is she talking about?

Megin: Please let me explain.

Jetray: Should we trust her?

Raven: I'll tell if she's lying. (Raven let's her out of the orb.)

Megin: Now where do I….Oh no!

Jetray: What?

Megin: Move! (She pushes them out of the way of a striker pod.)

Raven: What is that?

Megin: Those are striker pods. They're used for hunting.

Jetray: In this case they're after you?

Megin: Good guess.

Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos! (Raven's soul-self appears and flies after the pod and destroys it.)

Jetray: Nicely done.

Megin: What's happening down there?

(They look down to see Rex, Bloo, Amy, Starfire, Bobo, and Kevin fighting the androids.)

Jetray: Can you tell us what those are?

Megin: Beta-droids. If the striker pods fail they finish the job.

Raven: Well let's finish them before they finish our friends.

(ON THE GROUND)

Kevin: How many are there?

Rex: Let's see…(The beta droids float in the air and are destroyed by green energy beams or bursts of green fire. Then Jetray, Raven, and Megin float down and Jetray turns back to Ben.) Well none now.

Ben: I believe it's a your welcome.

Kevin: Hey Ben who's green bean over there?

Raven: That's what we were about to figure out.

Bloo: Why does this sound really really bad?

Starfire(clone): I don't know.

Megin: Ok my name is Megin and I'm from the planet of Htrae or what was Htrae…..

(SHIP)

Stella: How many strikers pods reported back?

Solider: 2.

Stella: Beta-droids?

Solider: 12.

Stella: Not good.

Marco: Maybe we should go back and get more reinforcements?

Stella: Stop trying to stall Marco. We all know what has to be done. (She presses a button and her voice echoes through the ship.) Coven report to the hanger. (She let's go of the button.) You too Marco and I'll make sure that you do what you wish not to.

….**To Be Continued!**

PREVIEW: Who exactly is this Megin girl? And why did she come to Earth? Well, let's just hope she can enlighten our heroes before this Coven can take her home, wherever that is. And have you ever wondered how Cream's mood has changed? Well, you're gonna find out and what mysterious things is she doing in Italy? And who is this Selene?

And now for …

**Hexed (Part 2 of 4)**

(The International Heroes and laying on the ground and the Guardians are floating above them.)

Will: Do you really think you can just pop in and out with out reason? Well think again.

Gwen: You must have some misunderstanding we were never in what ever dimension you were in.

Irma: That is a lot of baloney.

Gwen: Please understand….

Superboy: RAAAHHHHHH! (He flies up to attack the guardians.)

Miss Martian: Did I forget to mention that he has a temper?

Kari: Who cares I like his style. (She does the same.)

Cornelia: Watch your temper. (Two pillars of stone smash Superboy.)

Will: Quintessence! (A burst of pink energy blasts Kari out of the air.)

Gwen: What do we do?

Cyborg: Your in charge remember.

Gwen: Take' em down hard!

(Cyborg and Miss Martian charge at them but Hay Lin creates a strong wind to blow them back. Then Superboy Tackles Hay Lin to the ground but she makes a breeze to get him off her.)

Taranee: Can't take the heat? (She creates a burst of fire at Miss Martian and she quickly dodges it.)

Miss Martian: That wasn't nice at all! (She creates a telekinetic burst and Taranee gets knocked to the ground.)

Hay Lin: What is your problem?

Irma: They have lots of problems. (Shoots water at Cyborg but he fires his sonic cannon at her.)

Cyborg: Your problem is coming here and messing with us.

Gwen: This has to end now. Give me cover. (Cyborg stands in front of her blasting the Guardians and Kari makes a shield over head.) Tempestus Impaetus savena tettra aross frtee meve! (The earth starts to shack the sky becomes darker and heavy winds starts to blow.)

Will: What's happening?

Cornelia: Not good.

Kari: Superboy Miss Martian get under the shield!

(Superboy and Miss Martian fly under the shield and Kari makes it a barrier just in time as a heavenly beam is shot out of the sky and when everything is clear the Guardians are on the ground unconscious.)

Miss Martian: Now to turn them in the police.

Cyborg: Don't think so. (He shots his sonic cannon at Miss Martian and knocks her out.)

Kari: Cy what was that for?

(Cyborg turns around to shot Kari but is tackled by Superboy.)

Gwen: Cyborg What's the matter? Vic we're your friends.

Cyborg: Sorry is obey a new master. (Sonic pulses shot out of his body and throws Gwen, Superboy, and Kari across the road and a portal opens and Nerissa and Her Knights of Devastation also appear.)

Nerissa: Well done my iron warrior you will be rewarded well. Now to conquer the world. (They re-enter the portal and the sky turns blood red.)

Gwen: Oh no.

Superboy: RRRRAAAHHHH! (He starts to punch the ground.)

Gwen: Let's not take it out on the ground Superboy…

Will: You need to take it to Nerissa. (She gets up from the ground.)

Kari: Do you know where she is?

Will: I can track her down.

(Miss Martian and the rest of the Guardians get up.)

Miss Martian: Cool our first team-up.

Hay Lin: I know right.

(Will opens a portal and they enter it.)

…**To Be Continued!**

PREVIEW: The International Heroes and W.I.T.C.H team-up to hunt down Nerissa and her Knights. But how will the Heroes react to this new dimension?


	7. Brawl In Brazil Part 3 Hexed Part 3

**Brawl in Brazil (Part 3 of 5)**

(BRAZIL)

(Ben, Kevin, Raven, Rex, Starfire(clone), Amy, Bobo, and Bloo are listening to Megin as she tells her story.)

Megin: Before our little meet up….

Bobo: Little?

Rex: (Hits Bobo.) Ignore him.

Megin: Like I was saying my parents were rulers there but unfortunately they died from the past war which destroyed half of my world and when my sister took control it went more down hill she like all villains go power crazy major power crazy.

Bloo: How much.

Megin: Umm have you seen what she's done!

Bloo: Sorry.

Megin: I just don't know what to do anymore.

Amy: There has to be something we can do to help her.

Kevin: I say we find another vacation spot. (Everyone but Megin looks at him.) What?

Raven: Is there anything else you would like to tell us?

Megin: Well there is-

Starfire(clone): Incoming! (Two giant missiles are fired at them and Raven creates a force-field to protect them.)

Ben: Is everyone alright?

Amy: Yeah.

Megin: No!

Kevin: What more robots?

Megin: No worse…..(A triangle space-ship lands and six figures come out.)

Stella: Been awhile hasn't it Megin?

Kevin: Who is she?

Megin: Stella. Cynthia's right hand woman and assassin.

Stella: I'm flattered Megin.

Bobo: (Pulls out his blasters.) You have to the count of three to get back in your space ship thing.

Stella: You've got to be kidding me. A monkey is threatening me? Don't make me laugh.

Rex: Wanna bet lady? (Creates his robotic fists.) She's not going any where.

Stella: You don't even know her well enough to protect her.

Starfire(clone): We know enough. (Her hands glows green.)

Megin: No! This is my battle let me-

Kevin: (Pushes Megin to the side.) Just shut-up and let us protect you.

Stella: Coven attack!

(ITALY)

(Next to a tower several armed guards are surrounding it and the guards on the entrance level see a shadow run by.)

Guard 1: What was that?

Guard 2: Don't worry it was probably a street rat.

(Two stone balls roll in front of the guards and release a pink gas that knocks them out.)

(Inside the tower is a woman with pale skin black hair and a black dress sitting on a throne in a royal like area and a guard runs in.)

Guard 3: I am so sorry I'm intruding my queen but-

Selene: I know.

Guard 3: So what do we do.

Selene: (Stands up.) I'll deal with this as of now. (The guard leaves.) What exactly do you want?

(BRAZIL)

(Ben as Rath is fighting Stella as the rest of the International Heroes are fighting the rest of the Coven and Megin is sitting to the side.)

Rath: YOU THINK YOU CAN BET RATH? WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING FREAKY CHICK YOU CAN'T!

Stella: We'll see about that big man.

(A girl with lavender skin and a purple outfit runs at Kevin while he is in a rock form.)

Ghost: Oh you have a nice body. May I use it?

Kevin: What?

(Ghost walks into Kevin's body and his body starts to randomly move around.)

Raven: Kevin are you-

Bloo: Raven behind you!

(Marco runs at Raven and she dodges his punch and he hit's the ground. Leaving a giant crater.)

Marco: You got lucky.

Raven: Your emotions are clouded.

Marco: Empathetic witch! Stay out of my head!

(A liquid man with tentacles is trying to grab Amy. A girl with rocket like armor is chasseing after Starfire(clone). A mechanical man with several blasters is firing at Bobo and he is doing the same. A man made of different materials is fighting with Rex.)

Stella: Say big guy what all can you turn into?

Rath: YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT ALL I CAN TURN INTO? WELL I'LL SHOW YOU! (He slams the omnitrix symbol and turns into Heatblast.)

Heatblast: HEATBLAST!

Stella: Interesting. Change of plans take the boy.

(ITALY)

(A short hooded figure appears in a dark room with one light focusing on a glass case and in it a knife.)

Selene(voice): Having fun?

(The hooded figure turns to the door way to see Selene.)

Selene: I thought I'd be you….**Cream!** (The hooded figure takes off her hood to reveal Cream.) So tell me your after my knife.

Cream: (deeper voice): Yeah. What about it?

Selene: Well now I can't have that now so you'll have to fight for it.

Cream: Wouldn't have it any other way. Salfesa. (Pink energy forms to create a beast that attacks Selene but she makes a black shield then fires several black spikes at Cream but she dodges them and the glass case is knocked over and the knife slides to the other side of the room and Selene and Cream both go after it.)

Selene: It's mine!

Cream: Not a chance! (They both grab on to the knife and begin to pull on it until Cream pulls out some dust and throws it at Selene.)

Selene: (Starts to cough.) What was that?

Cream: My sleeping potion I hope you like it. (Selene passes out on the floor and Cream grabs the knife puts it in her bag and walks out of the room.)

(BRAZIL)

(The Coven are now attacking Heatblast while the Heroes plus Megin are knocked out.)

Heatblast: Get off me! (The Coven pile onto Heatblast until a green light flashes and when they back-up Heatblast has turned back to Ben.)

Stella: Bring him.

Marco: What about-

Stella: Forget her! We have no use for her.

Marco: But-

Stella: Shut up and bring the boy or I'll put your head on a platter!

(Marco picks up Ben and the Coven walks to their ship. Megin begins to wake up)

Megin: What the- (Looks over at the ship about to take off.) No! (Her body is surrounded by green fire and she goes after the ship and the other Heroes wake-up.)

Kevin: Anyone want to tell me what's happening?

Rex: No clue.

Bobo: Hey where is our fearless leader?

Amy: Where's the fire girl?

Raven: Probably up there. (Points to the giant space ship.)

Bloo: I'm calling for help.

Kevin: Don't worry Ben we'll get you back.

(ITALY)

(Cream is walking out of a building and when she blinks her dark eyes turn back the joy filled ones and her voice is returned to normal.)

Cream: Oh my what just happened? Where am I? (Her communicator beeps.) Oh no trouble1 (She teleports away.)

….**To Be Continued!**

PREVIEW: Cynthia and her Coven decide to use Ben as their new generator for their new planet destroyer can the Heroes stop her? And Megin unleashes her full power! Also Cream, Knuckles, and Agent Six join the fray!

And now for….

**Hexed (Part 3 of 4)**

(W.I.T.C.H and Gwen's team of Heroes enter Meridian.)

Gwen: This place is magic filled I can fell my powers increasing.

Superboy: Just don't go power crazy. (Miss Martian elbows him.)

Will: Now where do we start looking?

Kari: How about the giant dark mountain? (Points to a mountain surrounded by dark clouds.)

Irma: Sounds good to me.

(They start walking towards the mountain Miss Martian stops as she starts to hear things.)

Hay Lin: Is something wrong?

Miss Martian: It's nothing (They keep moving but Hate appears behind them.)

Will: (She starts to hear things) Ok please tell me someone heard that.

Gwen: Wait I hear it to.

Superboy: (He listens every carefully as he hears footsteps around them.) We're surrounded.

Sin(voice): How observant. (Him and the Knights of Devastation and Cyborg appear around them.)

Will: Oh dang!

Kari: So this is where we fight it out right?

Hate: Oh yeah.

(Hate swarms around Kari but Hay Lin creates a gust of wind that blows him away. Pain creates a sword and a axe and Starts to attack Gwen but Will shoots electricity at him. Miss Martian is fighting with Envy then Taranee shoots fire at her. Superboy is fighting both Cyborg and Sin then Irma creates waves to tackle them down. Then Gwen Shoots mana blasts at Cyborg and knocks him out and Cornelia Wraps Lust in vines.)

Cornelia: Well that wraps things up.

Will: Hey do you guys see that?

Irma: What?

Will: In the sky.

(Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin fly in the only to be caught in a red tractor beam.)

Cornelia: What is this?

Taranee: I can't move.

Nerissa: (Is flying in the air as she is sucking the girls into her staff.) Perfect.

Gwen: You! What are you planning?

Nerissa: Oh you'll see in a minute. (Her staff shows all the elements the girls carry and then she unleashes a giant blast of energy into the sky showing the Bellwood.)

Gwen: No….

….**To Be Concluded!**

PREVIEW: It's the final battle. Gwen, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Kari vs. Nerissa! And who's side is Cyborg on?


End file.
